


Hotline Bang

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: AU, где у Лены новая горячая соседка, которая ни в какую с ней не разговаривает, так что та решает поделиться своими переживаниями и звонит в службу секса по телефону.Или же AU, где Амели, изрядно скучающий и неудовлетворенный секс-оператор, получает звонок от своей же соседки.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 2





	Hotline Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punklobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hotline Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934271) by [punklobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5868575).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.
> 
> [1] — тоннель под Ла-Маншем, который соединяет континентальную Европу с Великобританией железнодорожным сообщением.  
> [2] — профурсетка мужского пола или же развратник.  
> [3] — Ладно/согласна.  
> [4] — мой щенок.  
> [5] — Я тебя вижу («Я тебя вижу… А ты меня?» — отсылка к игре).

— Здравствуйте. Спасибо, что позвонили в «Трахофон», где мы поможем вам продрочить путь к заветным желаниям вашего сердца. Не стесняйтесь выбирать из нашего множества горячих профессионалов или же оставайтесь на линии, чтобы вас соединили со свободным оператором. Приготовьтесь смазать свой болт и набрать номер…

— Это худшее желание. Ну и дураки же вы, — прошипела Лена, сама пытаясь побороть улыбку от бесстыдных стонов и вздохов. Лусио и Хана, сидящие по бокам от неё, с каждой секундой смеялись все громче и громче. Хана зажала руками рот, чтобы успокоиться, а Лусио завалился набок, бесстыдно гогоча.

Лена шикнула на них, наконец-то определившись с выбором и соединившись. Все трое в предвкушении замолчали, когда телефон зазвонил.

— Привет, детка, — после первого же гудка ответил соблазнительный голос с ярко выраженным британским акцентом, таким же как и у Лены.

— Да, привет! — с привычной оживленностью ответила Лена. — Могу ли я пройти собеседование на твою должность?

— Что, прости?

— Я хочу стать телефонной актрисой. Это возможно?

Лусио умирал от смеха, Хана начала задыхаться.

— Покажи мне, на что ты способна, детка, — игриво ответил соблазнительный голос.

Лена прокашлялась, стараясь не обращать внимания на друзей, чтобы самой не разразиться смехом, и произнесла:

— Это не первая моя прогулка по лондонской подземке… Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Лусио беззвучно застучал по полу, Хана схватилась за болящий от смеха живот.

— Продолжа-а-ай… — тут же прозвучало в ответ.

— Д-да? — уточнила Лена, судорожно обдумывая, что сказать. — А что, если я пристрою свой Биг-Бен в твоем Евротоннеле [1]?

Громкий стон заметно смутил Лену — к такой реакции на свои глупые фразы она была не готова.

— Ты так хороша в этом!

— Правда? — Лена нервно рассмеялась. — Знаешь, никто не готовит десерты лучше меня…

— Десерты?.. — повторила Хана, но Лена лишь отмахнулась от неё.

— Да, я хочу отведать десерт с твоего Биг-Бена.

— Я… Ничего себе, тебя ничем не проймешь, да? — со смешком спросила изумленная Лена.

— Детка, я не первый год в деле — меня ничем не удивишь.

Лена искренне рассмеялась.

— Это лучший разговор в моей жизни!

Примерно в то же время раздался тяжелый удар во входную дверь, и все тут же подскочили, как стоящие на страже сурикаты.

— У-упс, время вышло. Пора бежать, — сказала Лена в трубку.

— Звони, когда пожелаешь, детка!

— Да-да, непременно, — бросила Лена, прежде чем положить трубку.

Хана подтолкнула Лусио к двери, и он посмотрел на неё как на предательницу. Та лишь пожала плечами.

— А что такого? Ты мужчина.

— Я меньше тебя!

Снова постучали, но теперь уже громче. Хана настойчиво подталкивала Лусио к двери, пока тот не отмахнулся от неё и не поднялся. Он лучше всех умел притворяться трезвым.

За дверью они увидели именно то, чего так боялись: раздраженного соседа, который стоял в плохо освещенном коридоре и испепелял их взглядом.

— Ведите. Себя. Потише. — Хотя устрашающего вида мужчина и прорычал это подобно злому зверю, готовому вцепиться в горло, куда сильнее пугало то, что на нем были лишь обтягивающие черные трусы и носки. Складывалось впечатление, будто он выполз из кровати, лишь чтобы свернуть кому-нибудь шею.

— Эм… Мы очень извиняемся. — Лусио потребовалась вся его отвага, чтобы изобразить бледное подобие привычной лучезарной улыбки перед ликом смерти в трусах. Хана тупо уставилась перед собой. Лена искренне надеялась, что это не последнее, что она увидит в своей жизни.

— Понимаете, моя подруга… — начал Лусио, показывая на стоящую позади Хану, которая тут же помахала рукой, — …безбожно пьяна. Я пытаюсь следить за ней, но под градусом ей кажется, что она Тина Тёрнер. — Хана обиженно приподняла брови, и Лена толкнула её локтем, чтобы та не возражала. — Но мы очень извиняемся. Такого больше не повторится — даю слово. — Лусио использовал все свое природное очарование.

Раздраженный сосед бросил на прощание грозный взгляд.

— Ну смотрите.

К счастью, он растворился в тенях подобно призраку Будущего Рождества. Лусио едва удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью от испуга.

— Ну, мы чуть было не умерли, — обыденно подметил он.

— Чтобы ты понимал, мое подражание Тине Тёрнер безупречно. — Хана надулась, а затем в сторону парня полетела неуклюже брошенная подушка.

— Что это за тип? Он здесь недавно? — Лена предпочитала думать, что ладит со всеми, кто живет в доме.

— Только-только переехал в соседнюю квартиру, — проворчала Хана, наполняя вновь опустевшую кружку. — Он и какая-то длинная как жердь дама.

— Длинная как жердь, говоришь? — усмехнулась Лена, и Хана чуть было не поперхнулась своим напитком.

— Как раз твой типаж, — прозвучало в ответ.

Талант Лены к крайне своеобразному проявлению эмоций позволил ей буквально усмехнуться всем телом.

— Во-первых, об этом и речи не шло.

— Но это подразумевалось!

— Во-вторых, никакого типажа у меня нет! — настояла Лена, делая уверенный глоток.

— У всех есть типаж. — Лусио благополучно добрался до своего кресла-мешка. — Взять ту же Хану. Вот ей почему-то нравятся ковбои!

— А вот и неправда!

— Но у меня нет определенного типажа! — шутливо возразила Лена. — Жерди, спички… да хоть шест для стриптиза — мне все по душе!

— Так выпьем за это! — Лусио чокнулся своей бутылкой о бутылку девушки.

— Твоя речь о типажах — наименее гейская вещь из всех, что ты говорила, — столь невозмутимо произнесла Хана, что Лена тут же разразилась смехом, а алкоголь чуть было не пошел у неё из носа.

— Ваше здоровье!

Угрожающий стук в стену заставил их дружно поёжиться и замолчать.

— А слабо принести тому мрачному жнецу кочан капусты как подарок на новоселье? — разрывая повисшее в воздухе напряжение, шепнула Хана Лусио. Лена тихо хихикнула, когда тот удивленно кивнул.

— Если я вспомню хоть что-нибудь утром, считай — замётано.

— Проснись и пой! — громко объявила Лена, постукивая по лбу Лусио. Тот что-то пробормотал в ответ и перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь натянуть одеяло на голову, но вместо этого оказался на полу. За неимением альтернатив он прикрыл глаза руками и жалобно застонал.

— Лена, за что?.. — чуть ли не плача спросил бедняга.

— Уже обо всем забыл? Время дарить капусту! — Лена поставила стакан воды и обезболивающее рядом с Лусио. Из-под кучи одеял на другом конце комнаты показался средний палец Ханы.

— Петь отказываюсь — и просыпаться тоже, — проворчала она. Лена похлопала по одеялу и положила рядом обезболивающее.

— Да ты и так обычно заливаешься как соловей.

— Да иди ты!

Лена рассмеялась, пропуская мимо ушей приглушенное бормотание Ханы.

— Твое желание для меня закон.

С огромным трудом Лусио удалось опереться на локоть и недоумевающе посмотреть на Лену.

— Куда?.. Почему?.. — спросил он, протягивая руку к стакану.

Лена предвосхитила вопрос и потому бойко ответила:

— Ничто не избавляет от похмелья лучше свежего воздуха!

Лена слышала недовольное ворчание Лусио и Ханы до самой двери и чуть было не забыла надеть кроссовки.

— Не волнуйся, Лу. Я даже выберу за тебя капусту.

— Что за ерунду она несет? — немного погодя спросил Лусио.

— Если бы я знала, — пробормотала Хана, зарываясь обратно под одеяло.

Лена побежала вниз по лестнице, полная желания вдохнуть свежего воздуха, который, вероятно, мог бы заглушить бурчание в животе и гудение в голове…

…и чуть было не запнулась о собственную ногу, неожиданно врезавшись в ближайшую мусорку… или же в нечто, походившее на неё. Всё закончилось тем, что её стошнило в цветочный горшок напротив чьей-то двери, о которую опиралась женщина с сигаретой между пальцев; в её взгляде стояло удивление.

— Боже, — посмеиваясь, сказала хозяйка квартиры и покачала головой, — ты научишься когда-нибудь тормозить?

Лена вытерла губы тыльной стороной руки.

— Мне так жаль, капитан! — заизвинялась она. — Я… Я куплю вам новый цветок!

Ана Амари лишь отмахнулась.

— Не стоит. Я еще ни разу не видела такого применения цветочному горшку. И… я бы не хотела увидеть это снова.

— Ничего не обещаю, капитан Амари, — усмехнулась Лена.

— Будь осторожнее, Лена. А то мало ли, кто это увидит. — Ана постучала по виску, подчеркивая свои слова. Лена отдала дружеский салют на прощание.

— Приму к сведению, кэп!

Если отбросить смущение, Лена обнаружила, что от похмелья не осталось и следа после инцидента с цветочным горшком капитана Амари. «Кажется, свежий воздух действительно помогает», — убеждала она себя, пока бежала по улице. Ноги принесли Лену в ближайший супермаркет, где она и купила предметы, необходимые для выполнения её личных побочных квестов. Держа кочан капусты в руке, она радовалась, что не забыла события прошлой ночи. Теперь Лусио не отмазаться.

Вероятно, зрелище было то еще: девушка с капустой в одной руке и цветком в горшке в другой, трусящая по улице к дому. Но когда перед Леной предстал еще более захватывающий вид, она чуть было не споткнулась и не выронила все ценности из рук. Задница, подобная этой, не могла не привлечь её внимание.

И эта примечательная деталь была лишь частью еще более шикарной картины. Лена судила по облегающему костюму для бега, в который была одета женщина с длинными сильными ногами, подтянутая как солдат и грациозная как балерина.

«Хороша…» — подумала Лена, облизывая губы.

Поймав себя на том, что пялится, Лена приложила все усилия, чтобы оторвать взгляд от статной фигуры прямо перед ней. Хотя, возможно, она невольно ускорилась, чтобы нагнать незнакомку. Когда женщина остановилась перед светофором, Лена затормозила прямо за ней, не осознавая того, пока не поймала на себе взгляд золотистых глаз, смотревших на неё как на назойливую букашку. Возможно, незнакомка и не собиралась её смущать, но ей удалось преуспеть в этом.

Лена уставилась вперед и попыталась вести себя настолько непринужденно, насколько возможно, держа под мышкой кочан капусты, который был больше её головы.

— Чудесный день, не правда ли? — не удержалась Лена, понимая, что будет кусать локти, если упустит такой шанс. Незнакомка даже и не посмотрела в её сторону, и Лена поняла, что поставила себя в еще более неловкое положение.

Когда загорелся зеленый, загадочная женщина с видимым облегчением побежала дальше, на этот раз быстрее. Лена с легкостью могла бы её нагнать, но сдерживала себя и не сокращала дистанцию. Не то чтобы это помогло: женщина следовала той же дорогой.

Казалось, незнакомка думала о том же, когда поворачивала голову и ловила фигуру Лены периферийным зрением. Осознавая, как жутко, должно быть, это выглядит со стороны, Лена хотела дать ей понять, что она вообще-то не преследует её! По крайней мере, не намеренно!

— Эй! — крикнула она, чтобы привлечь внимание и сообщить, что она вовсе не сталкер. — Э-э-эй!

Лена сразу и не поняла, как они оказались возле её дома. Ей двигало желание убедить бегунью в своей невинности. Лена решила не бросать капусту и изо всех сил помчалась за женщиной. Но как только она нагнала незнакомку, её схватили за воротник худи. Приподнятая над землей, Лена судорожно вздохнула.

Судя по презрительной усмешке, исказившей полные губы женщины, та была в ярости.

— Что тебе надо? — буквально выплюнула она Лене в лицо с явным иностранным акцентом. — Ты преследуешь меня? — Она подняла Лену над землей, крепко вцепившись в воротник, и все еще возвышалась над ней в силу своего роста.

Лена была вне себя от страха, но сдержаться не смогла: _«Вот черт, у меня есть типаж»._

Огорошенная неожиданным обвинением, она сопротивлялась как могла, несмотря на занятые руки.

— Что? Да нет! Я, вообще-то, живу здесь, гигантиха! — возразила она в свою защиту.

Золотистые глаза опасно сощурились, ставя под сомнение умственные способности Лены. Прокрутив в голове последние несколько минут, девушка поняла, что у неё буквально на лбу написано «сталкер». Она залилась краской, осознав, насколько облажалась с первым впечатлением.

— Я… Знаешь, что? Я бежала за тобой, чтобы сказать, что не бегу за тобой.

Женщина поджала губы, и Лена изо всех сил старалась не слишком явно глазеть. Но незнакомка была так хороша, даже когда злилась. И это, честно говоря, несколько раздражало Лену.

— Видишь ли, я здесь живу. Я немного торопилась, чтобы мой друг успел отдать эту капусту и… —Лена сдула с лица пряди волос и чуть мрачнее продолжила: — Просто… Извини, дорогуша, как-то неловко получилось. Вот все, что я хотела сказать. Честное слово.

Она замолчала и кивнула, решив на этом закончить. Незнакомка, не сказав ни слова, окинула её угрожающим взглядом, но Лена не отвернулась и выпятила грудь, принимая вызов. Она затаила дыхание, едва сдерживая нервный смешок, который грозил все испортить.

Спасло её от этого совершенно внезапное появление соседки.

— Так ты вернулась с моим новым цветком, как я и просила, — сказала Ана Амари, разрывая повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Она аккуратно взяла горшок из рук Лены, проходя мимо. — Благодарю. Ты хорошая соседка.

— Да, конечно, без проблем, кэп, — неловко бросила девушка в ответ.

Ана на мгновение остановилась и холодно посмотрела на женщину, которая все еще держала Лену.

— Лакруа.

Эта «Лакруа» перевела взгляд с Лены на Ану и обратно. Она выпустила девушку из своей крепкой хватки, заставив ту покачнуться.

— Ты помяла мне воротник, — пробормотала Лена ей вслед, не получив ответа.

— Амари. — Приветствие Лакруа было столь же холодным. А затем она спокойно прошла мимо, даже не посмотрев на Лену и уж тем более не извинившись перед ней. Англичанка поморщилась, провожая ту взглядом. Была ли эта загадочная красотка еще одним из новоселов? Она свистнула себе под нос.

— Грубовато, не правда ли? Я думала, она из меня отбивную сделает! — с облегчением воскликнула Лена. Ана фыркнула от смеха.

— Зря ты с ней связалась.

— Что ж, я у вас в долгу.

Ана похлопала по цветочному горшку.

— Считай, что мы в расчете, Лена. — Она перевела взгляд на другую руку девушки. — А капуста-то зачем?

— Ой! — Лена едва не забыла об одном опасном соседе из-за другого. — Для новых соседей из 8B.

Ана подмигнула в ответ, пряча улыбку.

— Думаю, ты будешь удивлена, милая.

— Не могу поверить, что вы заставляете меня делать это.

— Но сейчас-то не ссы, Лусио!

— Я не понимаю, при чем здесь капуста. Почему именно капуста?!

— Даже я не ставлю под сомнение гениальность идей, которые приходят мне на пьяную голову.

— Я стучу!

— Нет! Я еще морально не готов!

— Уже постучала.

— Нам всем крышка. Что вообще я должен ска…

Дверь распахнулась, и трое друзей застыли, как будто на них упал свет прожектора. На мгновение им показалось, что за грозным хозяином квартиры, стоящим в дверях, стелется шлейф дыма.

— Чего?.. — спросил он у соседей, которые на несколько долгих секунд замерли как неживые. Лусио вышел из оцепенения первым.

— Эй, как дела?

По взгляду соседа сразу стало ясно, что дела у Лусио пойдут крайне паршиво, если тот не перейдет к сути. Лена легонько толкнула его локтем.

— Ладно. От нашего имени, — он показал на своих друзей, — мы хотели поприветствовать нового соседа и… подарить эту капусту! — Лусио держал кочан подобно трофею. — Потому что мы предположили, что вы… вегетарианец? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Пока Лусио произносил свою речь — насколько же очаровательно было видеть, как тот нервно покрывается потом, — кое-что привлекло внимание Лены. Глаза девушки слегка расширились от удивления, когда её внутренний гейдар направил её гейский взор на знакомую фигуру позади мужчины, на женщину, которую она видела ранее, — Лакруа.

Лакруа невозмутимо прошла мимо в одном лишь полотенце, перекинув темные лоснящиеся волосы через плечо и прижав к уху телефон. Она бросила мимолетный взгляд на Лену и подмигнула, прямо перед тем как скрыться из поля зрения. Лена приоткрыла рот, а её сердце заколотилось. От смущения захотелось закопаться с головой в цветочный горшок.

Тем временем мрачный жнец молча рассматривал Лусио.

— Как вы узнали, что я вегетарианец?

Лусио испытал такое неожиданное облегчение, что был готов заобнимать мужчину.

— Просто внутреннее чутье! — Лусио кинул соседу капусту, которую тот ловко поймал одной рукой. — Да по вам видно — вы буквально лучитесь жизнью!

— Это уже перебор, — едва слышно прошептала Хана.

— Ну так вот, — Лусио вернулся к прежней теме, — вам определенно стоит как-нибудь к нам зайти. Лена знает кучу вегетарианских десертов, мистер…

— Рейес.

— Рейес, — повторил Лусио.

— _Габриэль_ Рейес.

— …мистер Габриэль Рейес. Здорово! Ну что ж… — Лусио положил ладони на плечи своих подруг и попытался ненавязчиво увести их. Поначалу красная как рак Лена стояла как вкопанная, вглядываясь вглубь квартиры, и лишь спустя несколько секунд её удалось сдвинуть с места. — …до скорого, сосед! — оживленно помахал Лусио.

Габриэль Рейес глядел им вслед, пока они не исчезли в соседних дверях. Он посмотрел на капусту в руке и пожал плечами.

— Будет из чего суп сделать.

Хана захихикала, как только они вернулись в свое убежище.

— Это было куда забавнее, чем я думала!

— Даже не вспотел! — Лусио улыбнулся, смахнув капельки пота со лба. Хана кинула ему бутылку, забирая из холодильника свою.

— Надо было застримить это.

— Не играйся с огнем. Если ты продолжишь выкладывать видео со мной, я украду всех твоих фанатов, — шутливо предупредил Лусио, добродушно улыбаясь.

Хана усмехнулась и нахмурила брови.

— И не мечтай, нуб.

В конце концов они заметили, что их соседка-англичанка притихла и уставилась в пустоту.

— Эй, что-то случилось? — спросила Хана. Она защелкала пальцами перед лицом Лены, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— А? — Лена заметно покраснела, вырванная из своих размышлений.

— И что теперь тебя гложет? — спросила Хана, имея в виду нетипичное для девушки поведение.

— Ч-что?.. Меня? Гложет? Пф-ф… О чем ты? — Обычно Лена не юлила. Но не сейчас. — Хах! Я вообще ни о чем не думаю. — Лена Окстон, мастерица обмана.

Хана и Лусио обменялись скептичными взглядами. Не умеющая скрывать что-либо от своих друзей Лена быстро раскололась.

— Ладно! Помните ту даму… длинную как жердь? — спросила она, почесывая затылок и неловко улыбаясь.

Потягивая напиток, Хана прикинулась, что ничего не понимает.

— Не. О ком ты?

— О соседке мрачного жнеца.

— Рейеса, — услужливо поправил Лусио.

— Да, Рейеса.

— Точно, Рейеса, — сжалилась Хана. — И что насчет неё?

— Для начала — никакая она не жердь! Она во-от такая… — Лена быстро нарисовала в воздухе весьма преувеличенную женскую фигуру. — И вообще… Что мы знаем о ней?

— С чего такой интерес? — Хана приподняла бровь.

Лена сбивчиво описала свою утреннюю встречу с новой соседкой.

— Вот черт. Надо было купить два кочана капусты, — пошутил Лусио. Лена легонько стукнула его по плечу.

— Удивлена, что ты наткнулась на неё днем, — добавила Хана. — Хотя, может, вампиров устраивает промозглая лондонская погода.

— Может, и так.

— Ребята, перестаньте, — попросила Лена. — Вы случайно не знаете, они… вместе? — как можно непринужденнее постаралась спросить она, приготовившись внимательно слушать. Лусио пожал плечами, Хана решительно кивнула.

— Оу… — Лена пыталась не показывать своего разочарования.

— Почему вы так уверены, детектив Сон? — со скепсисом спросил оптимист Лусио. Хана скрестила руки на груди и вздохнула.

— Ну, моя комната ближе всего к их, и вот что я скажу: бревном её не назовешь! — Хана скорчила рожу. — Мне приходится надевать наушники даже днем. И не на один час. И она много разговаривает в процессе.

— А можно без подробностей? — попросил Лусио.

— Да неужели? — Лена была удивлена. — Она не показалась мне разговорчивой.

— Наверное, потому что ты показалась ей сталкером. — Хана пожала плечами.

Лена открыла рот и через пару мгновений его закрыла.

— Да, справедливо.

С напускным видом почесывая подбородок, Лусио спросил:

— Но слышали ли вы, детектив Сон, мистера Рейеса во время сеансов подслушивания?

— Кто сказал, что я подслушивала? — Хана скрестила руки на груди. — Но… нет, его я не слышала.

— Тогда мы не можем утверждать, что они вместе.

— Может, он просто молчалив, — предположила Хана.

— Он вегетарианец, — парировал Лусио. — Вегетарианцы плачут во время секса. — В его голосе было столько уверенности, что Хана нахмурилась и фыркнула от смеха одновременно. — Извини, но это не я придумал!

— Разве ты не был вегетарианцем некоторое время назад? — спросила Хана, хитро усмехаясь.

Гордо расправленные плечи Лусио опустились. Он громко кашлянул, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— Как бы то ни было, — он похлопал Лену по спине, — никогда не теряй надежды!

Лена рассмеялась и похлопала его в ответ.

— Я ценю твою бесконечную мудрость, Лу.

— Всегда рад помочь.

— Неважно, свободна ли она, — решила Лена, засовывая руки в карманы. — Ведь главное исправить ужасное первое впечатление, верно? — Она попыталась вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, пока ребята совсем не ушли в дебри.

— Такое уж ужасное? — дразняще пропела Хана.

— Ну ты сейчас получишь, — шутливо пригрозила Лена, когда её прервали. Хана подняла руки вверх, притворно сдаваясь.

Лусио опустошил бутылку и сделал красивый бросок в мусорку на другом конце комнаты.

— Я твердо верю в капустный метод.

— Он проверен временем, — согласилась Хана, и они стукнулись кулаками.

— Но не настолько проверен временем, как твоя мамка, — пробормотала Лена себе под нос. Лусио драматично ахнул, Хана закатила глаза.

— Знаешь, что, Окстон? Я пошла! — попрощалась Хана, без особого успеха попытавшись сплющить банку о свою голову. — Мне нужно набить пару задниц. Не считая твоей.

— Люблю тебя! — крикнула Лена ей вслед.

— И я тебя! — прозвучало в ответ.

Лусио вытянул ноги.

— А у меня скоро концерт. Надо бы к нему подготовиться.

«Ну и хорошо», — подумала Лена, отправляясь в свою комнату.

— А я собираюсь немного погействовать. То есть… да, именно это.

Лена позанималась своими делами: проверила сообщения, перекусила (орехами, конечно же), посмеялась над мемами, серьезно задумалась над связью между углом бровей её горячей соседки и лечением рака. Некоторое время она размышляла над своим гейским поведением. Размышления затянулись. Чтобы перестать об этом думать, она делала приседания, пока мышцы не заныли.

А затем она нашла рекламную листовку.

Листовку, которая бесстыдно рекламировала службу секса по телефону, в которую Лена звонила прошлой ночью на желание. Усмехнувшись, она отбросила бумажку в сторону и снова занялась своими делами.

Дела её, естественно, свелись к тому, что она задернула шторы, закрыла дверь и взяла телефон, а затем нырнула в кровать с листовкой в руке. Ей определенно нужно было погействовать — и этот поезд было уже не остановить.

— Здравствуйте, спасибо, что позвонили в горячую линию «Секс-бомба», где мы гарантируем взрыв удовольствия или же вернем деньги. Пусть наши страстные голоса заставят вашу бомбу вспыхнуть…

— Черт побери! — Лена тут же бросила трубку, будто это не позволило бы ей покраснеть еще сильнее. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы прийти в себя после столь смущающего опыта. Одно дело — слушать подобное с друзьями, совсем другое — в одиночестве. Ей захотелось стереть всю эту «грязь» с телефона.

— Это было… странно, — произнесла Лена, однако не могла заставить себя порвать столь смущающую листовку. Не собираясь сдаваться, она предприняла еще одну попытку. Лена искала нечто другое. Более неброское. Звучащее… солидно. Она набрала номер, чувствуя, как потеет шея. Прошлась по опциям, слушая образцы голосов женщин, с которыми можно было поговорить. Многие звучали слащаво, не лучше её «собеседования» прошлой ночью.

В конце концов Лена наткнулась на голос, который привлек её внимание. Короткое сообщение с простым обещанием: «Один звонок — один незабываемый раз».

— Что за черт, — пробормотала Лена себе под нос, заинтересовавшись. В голосе отчетливо звучал завораживающий французский акцент. «Разве у той красотки не было такого же?» — вспомнила она. Со звуком гудков её сердце лишь сильнее заколотилось.

Габриэль был всецело поглощен происходящим на экране, где Мария только что узнала, что Фернандо на самом деле все это время был его братом-близнецом Рикардо. Он громко прихлебывал капустный суп, внимательно следя за ходом истории. Не самое простое занятие, когда Амели щебечет что-то на французском, ходя с телефоном по комнате. К счастью, Габриэлю весьма неплохо удавалось делать несколько дел одновременно. С кем же теперь на самом деле хотела быть Мария, влюбленная в обоих мужчин? Перепалка на экране перемежалась с перепалкой, которая началась между Амели и её клиентом. Она выплюнула несколько ругательств в трубку, прежде чем отключиться. Габриэль жадно втянул суп, размышляя, не стоило ли добавить побольше соли.

Амели громко фыркнула и рухнула рядом с мужчиной, едва не расплескав его капустный суп. Как грубо. Она показала на экран и произнесла еще недовольнее обычного:

— Не думаю, что мои клиенты оценят твои драмы, идущие фоном.

— Ну, может, тебе не стоит работать в той же комнате, где я смотрю свою новеллу, — тихо проворчал Габриэль. Амели нахмурилась, но продолжила мрачно молчать, пока шла реклама.

— И что за придурок был? — наконец спросил он.

Амели глубоко вздохнула и сквозь зубы ответила:

— Я настолько хороша, что этот putain [2] не продержался и минуты. А затем ему хватило наглости заявить, что мой акцент ненастоящий.

— Скажи Сомбре отследить его номер — и я позабочусь о нем, — с отвращением в голосе проворчал Габриэль.

— Не утруждайся.

— Не хочешь переключиться на веб-камеру?

— Нет… не сейчас. Не в настроении. — Работа в режиме онлайн означала бы, что Амели пришлось бы приодеться для своих зрителей, а ей было гораздо удобнее в простых спортивных штанах. Куда проще вытягивать деньги из людей, используя лишь свой голос как оружие.

На экране Фернандо убил Рикардо и теперь притворялся им.

Амели скривилась.

— Что это за запах? Капуста? — спросила она, заглядывая в тарелку Габриэля.

— Да. Соседи принесли.

— Те, что шумят?

— Странные ребята. Но они меня боятся, и это хорошо.

— Если они продолжат таскать тебе капусту, долго это не продлится.

Эта фраза натолкнула Амели на мысли о девушке, которая бежала за ней этим утром с капустой в руке.

— Среди них случайно нет малявки с короткими каштановыми волосами? Которая выглядит как милый глупый щенок?

Габриэль согласно проворчал. Это успокоило Амели. В её работе никогда нельзя было недооценивать потенциальных сталкеров, но история девчонки подтвердилась… А она была миленькая. Встреться Амели с ней снова, возможно, она даже поздоровалась бы.

— Оставь мне немного, — бросила Амели, положив рядом телефон, готовая принимать звонки от клиентов. Спустя несколько секунд раздалась трель. Не один из её постоянных клиентов, а кто-то новенький.

Одно мгновение — и Амели уже в образе роковой женщины промурлыкала в трубку “Bonjour”… И тут же вышла из образа, когда Габриэль демонстративно увеличил громкость. Она раздраженно шлепнула его по руке, но уступила и ушла в свою комнату.

— П-привет?.. — неуверенно поздоровался женский голос.

— О, мадемуазель. Весьма необычно, — не без удовольствия подметила Амели. Она могла насладиться возможностью временно отойти от набившей оскомину мужской клиентуры.

Девушка на том конце провода нервно рассмеялась. Вероятно, ей еще ни разу не доводилось делать подобный звонок.

— Значит, полагаю, это не проблема?

Неожиданно этот голос показался Амели знакомым. Будто бы она слышала его совсем недавно.

— Нисколько. — Амели отбросила эту мысль — вероятность была минимальна, — и достала лак для ногтей.

— Прекрасно. Замечательно. Эм-м… К-как дела?

— Теперь, когда ты позвонила, намного лучше, — спокойно ответила Амели, зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом, и принялась красить ногти. Занятие скучными делами во время работы помогало абстрагироваться от скучных клиентов. — А как твои дела, chérie?

— У меня все в порядке, дорогуша. Я вот… орешков поела.

— Я тоже, — придав голосу глубины, ответила Амели.

— Ничего себе, — девушка рассмеялась, и в её голосе звучало куда меньше скованности. Надо бы это исправить. — Значит, ты француженка?

— Уверяю тебя: акцент настоящий. — Амели по-прежнему раздражало, что так много людей считало иначе.

— И ты сейчас правда во Франции?

— Oui. В Анси, — соврала Амели, не раскрыв своего истинного местоположения, но выбрав знакомый город, чтобы иметь возможность подтвердить свое заявление.

— А ты можешь видеть оттуда Эйфелеву башню?

Но в данном случае в этом явно не было необходимости. Спустя долгое мгновение — Амели изо всех сил старалась, чтобы чаша её терпения не переполнилась, — прозвучал ответ:

— Non.

Тем временем Лена искренне хотела стукнуть себя.

— Это был… идиотский вопрос, да?.. Извини, дорогуша. Я немного нервничаю. — Она прижалась лицом к подушке. — Твой голос такой приятный, — честно призналась она. Мелодичная речь секс-оператора убаюкивала и в то же время возбуждала её.

Амели легонько подула на ногти одной руки.

— Я рада, что ты так считаешь. Как я могу тебя называть?

— О, я Лена!

— Ле-ена. — Амели намеренно растянула её имя, будто бы пробуя тонкое вино. — Загляни ко мне в гости, Лена. Что я могу сегодня для тебя сделать?

— Что ж… — начала Лена, едва дыша. Чужой манящий голос натолкнул её на мысли о мухе, добровольно идущей в паучьи сети. — Хм. Ну… Я надеялась, ты могла бы мне помочь кое с чем…

— Именно для этого я и здесь. — Амели принялась за другую руку, едва подавив зевок.

— Понимаешь, я вроде как облажалась, пытаясь произвести хорошее первое впечатление на мою новую соседку. И я надеялась, что… Возможно, я могла бы попрактиковаться с тобой в… общении? — Лена в самом деле не знала, как подойти к вопросу.

— Попрактиковаться в… общении? — переспросила Амели, лишь чтобы убедиться, что все верно поняла.

— Да. То есть… Мне бы не хотелось, что все вышло так же неловко, понимаешь?

Француженка на мгновение замолчала, пребывая в легком недоумении, но решила не задавать лишних вопросов. Будто бы обжигая своим дыханием ухо Лены, она произнесла следующее:

— Что мне для тебя сделать, chérie?

Лена тут же смутилась.

— Э-эм…

— Мы можем устроить ролевую игру.

— Да, конечно! Т-тогда… ты будешь моей соседкой.

— D’accord [3].

Лена прокашлялась, пытаясь воссоздать в голове ту сцену. Та-ак, сейчас…

— Ты совершаешь пробежку.

— Oui. Что на мне надето?

— Ну… Кажется, нечто обтягивающее — неважно. Ты бежишь передо мной…

— Как выглядит моя попа?

Вопрос застал Лену врасплох.

— Я… я не знаю. Я не обратила толком внимания.

— Как выглядит моя попа, Лена? — женщина спросила столь требовательно, что Лена буквально выкрикнула в ответ:

— Ладно. Черт, это самая прекрасная задница, которую я когда-либо видела. Рада?

Звучный смешок.

— Более чем.

Лена рассмеялась в ответ.

— Да ты действительно этому рада, дорогуша.

Сдержанная усмешка.

— Я бы обрадовалась еще больше, если бы ты продолжила.

— Эй, к чему спешка? — игриво спросила Лена.

— Никакой спешки, я всего лишь бегущая женщина, как ты и сказала. И этот звонок стоит пять фунтов за минуту.

— Я вижу, как ты бежишь! — затараторила Лена, в панике сверяясь с часами. Черт возьми, эта беседа дорого ей обойдется! — И я — высокая и привлекательная, конечно, — догоняю тебя.

Амели невольно тихо фыркнула.

— Конечно.

— Эй! — Лена рассмеялась над своим же промахом. — Думаешь, я не могу быть высокой и привлекательной?

Амели отставила лак в сторону, забыв о ногтях на ногах — все её внимание было поглощено ходячей катастрофой, называющей себя девушкой.

— Я верю, ma petit mademoiselle.

— Я знаю, что означает “petit”!

Амели, как ни странно, это слегка позабавило — она привыкла не уделять особого внимания рабочим звонкам. Преимущественно ей звонили мужчины, которые уже находились на пике, но которых нужно было слегка подтолкнуть. Несколько сказанных наугад французских слов (обычно — описание того, что она ела на завтрак) было достаточно, чтобы заставить клиента кончить и повесить трубку. И почти никогда Амели не удавалось заинтересовать.

— Ну а теперь, когда ты поймала меня… что ты со мной сделаешь? — спросила она низким голосом.

Лена почувствовала, как во рту пересохло.

— Думаешь, ты готова к этому? Потому что сейчас на тебя обрушится все мое обаяние!

— Покажи, на что ты способна, — в предвкушении произнесла Амели.

Лена прокашлялась.

— Эй, дорогуша, ты круассан? Потому что я хочу тебя у себя во рту. — Лена надеялась, что то, как она повела бровями, произвело впечатление на том конце провода.

К сожалению, нет.

— Еще раз используешь столь убогое сравнение — и я тебя убью.

— Что? Но я не я без своих плоских шуток! — проскулила Лена.

Амели неодобрительно фыркнула, откидываясь на матрас и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Мы обе знаем: ты звонишь не для того, чтобы попрактиковаться в «общении».

— Тогда для чего же, мадам? — фыркнула Лена и будто почувствовала спиной коварный взгляд оной мадам.

— Чувствуешь себя расстроенной из-за соседки, oui? Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — убаюкивающе-сладко и чувственно прошептала Амели.

— Да неужели? — Лене казалось, будто она только что пробежала целую милю.

— Ложись и закрой глаза, chérie. Представь свою соседку. Её губы, целующие тебя, и руки, скользящие по коже. — Сознание Лены как будто обволокло патокой. — Я сегодня хорошенько о тебе позабочусь, ma chiot [4].

— Эй, Лена! — Лусио заглянул в комнату и моментально разрушил всю атмосферу.

— Черт! — Лена вскочила, в панике судорожно нащупывая телефон, и лишь затем села, смотря на Лусио широко распахнутыми глазами. — Ч… Ч-что тебе нужно, Лу? — Сосед едва не довел её до сердечного приступа.

Лусио лишь удивленно посмотрел на девушку.

— Твоя очередь выносить мусор.

Лена схватилась за грудь и резко выдохнула.

— Клянусь: ты меня чуть не убил. Перестань заходить без стука!

— Не перестану!

Как только Лусио ушел, Лена беспомощно рухнула на кровать, взяла телефон и обнаружила, что случайно повесила трубку. Её протяжный стон отдался эхом в четырех стенах.

Амели приподняла бровь, когда услышала гудки. Какая досада. Она так предвкушала момент, когда доведет девчонку до оргазма. С тенью разочарования она подметила, что Габриэль не вынес мусор, и закатила глаза.

Держа мусорный пакет в руке, Амели выскользнула из квартиры столь тихо, что неожиданный шум со стороны соседней двери прозвучал подобно громовому раскату. Дверь распахнулась, и оттуда, ворча, выползла миниатюрная девушка со своим мусорным пакетом. «Та же, что и утром», — подметила Амели, думая, не стоит ли скользнуть обратно в квартиру, пока её не заметили. Но на размышления уже не осталось времени: девчонка посмотрела на неё широко распахнутыми глазами и едва не отпрянула к двери. Амели лишь смерила её пренебрежительным взглядом. Придя в себя, девушка неловко кашлянула в кулак:

— Значит, мы соседи, да? Мистеру Рейесу понравилась капуста?

Амели моргнула, глядя на неё. Этот голос… Они только что разговаривали. Но Амели тут же отмела эту мысль. Просто совпадение. Если только девчонка действительно не была сталкером, как ей показалось этим утром. Амели скривила губы в гримасе, полной отвращения, и отвернулась от явно нервничающей соседки.

Снедаемая угрызениями совести, Лена протянула руку:

— Если хочешь, я могу донести это до мусорки.

Амели, сощурившись, посмотрела на неё, а затем уронила мусорный пакет прямо в ноги девушки. Лицо Лены озарилось счастливой улыбкой, и она тут же все подняла.

— Вот и отлично! Ведь я не я, если не помогаю другим с их мусором!

Амели скрестила руки на груди и прислонилась к двери, а Лена пошла своей дорогой. Если раньше у неё и были сомнения, что девчонка — тот самый клиент, то сейчас она была уверена в этом. Либо та слишком хорошо притворялась дурочкой, либо действительно не обратила внимания на это совпадение.

Амели скользнула взглядом по фигуре Лены, и её лицо тронула легкая улыбка. _«Интересненько»,_ — подумала Амели, плетя новую сеть в своей голове.

На следующее утро на их пороге появился завернутый кочан капусты. Габриэль едва заметно усмехнулся, завидев его. Он занес кочан внутрь с привычным суровым выражением лица и уронил его на кухонный стол.

— Амели, твоя очередь делать суп.

Амели тем временем рылась в холодильнике.

— У меня работа, Габриэль, — протяжно произнесла она, перебирая пустые контейнеры.

— В последний раз готовил я. — Габриэль выжидающе смотрел на Амели, пока та не вскинула руки в примирительном жесте.

— D’accord. — Все равно сегодня неохотно звонили. Она принялась мыть и приправлять капусту, задаваясь вопросом, Лена ли оставила её и, если да, то почему.

Думая о Лене, Амели увидела, что её рабочий телефон зазвонил. Она увеличила огонь на плите и ответила, даже не глядя на номер.

— Bonjour, — произнесла она заученную фразу.

— Привет, дорогуша!

Удивление Амели было недолгим.

— Я рада, что ты вернулась ко мне, chérie. Полагаю, вчера тебя спугнули.

— Ха. Верно. Немного помешали. Я ведь не могу так просто говорить людям, что общаюсь с секс-оператором.

Амели быстро подсоединила Bluetooth-гарнитуру, когда вода на плите начала закипать.

— Не волнуйся. Твое бесстыдное поведение останется нашим маленьким секретом. — Она выгрузила порубленные овощи в кастрюлю, прожигая взглядом затылок Габриэля, который смотрел телевизор. Одинокая морковка полетела ему в голову, и мужчина отвлекся от просмотра “Las Pasiones del Amor” и показал средний палец.

Амели была слишком занята, чтобы сделать ответный жест, одновременно подливая масло в кастрюлю и пытаясь уловить сказанное Леной. В разговоре возникла пауза. Лена ждала ответа, и это было нехорошо.

— Да-да, ты хочешь продолжить с того же места, где мы остановились? — рискнула спросить Амели.

И снова повисла неловкая пауза.

— Эм… нет. Я лишь говорила, что чувствую себя глупо, фантазируя о своей соседке. Более чем уверена, я ей не нравлюсь, и я даже не знаю, свободна ли она!

— А это важно? — спросила Амели, помешивая суп.

— Да. Думаю, что да.

— Хм. Тогда что бы ты хотела сделать? — Амели попробовала бульон, прежде чем накрыть кастрюлю крышкой.

— Ну, мне интересно… Эй, все в порядке? Кажется, ты немного занята.

Амели фыркнула — ведь она была мастерицей многозадачности и никому еще не удавалось уличить её в занятии другими делами.

— Прекрати, здесь только ты и… Ай! — Она отдернула руку от горячей плиты и зашипела от боли.

— Ай? — повторила сбитая с толку Лена. Казалось, девушка поняла, что что-то случилось, и в её следующей фразе звучало беспокойство: — Все в порядке? Ты не поранилась, дорогуша?

— Я в порядке, — сказала как отрезала Амели — её раздражение так и сквозило в голосе. Вслепую нажимая кнопку отключения звука, она крикнула Габриэлю на французском, чтобы тот тащил свою задницу на кухню. Он издал громкий недовольный стон, поднимаясь с дивана, и неохотно пополз к ней. Тогда-то кастрюля и начала громко свистеть.

— Черт, да у тебя много дел, да?

Амели запоздало поняла, что на самом деле не нажала кнопку отключения звука. Она была близка к тому, чтобы всадить кухонный нож в телефон. Или в шею Габриэля. В зависимости от того, что окажется ближе.

— Готовишь? Ты обожглась?

— Я в порядке. — Амели вышла из кухни, чтобы точно не прибить Габриэля, приложившись губами к повреждённому участку кожи.

— Подержи под холодной водой. Лёд не прикладывай — только хуже станет! — настояла Лена. — Поверь: мне не раз приходилось готовить. — Амели покраснела от осознания, что её репутация пошатнулась, и молча злилась. Но Лена могла угадать её настроение без лишних слов. — Давай вперед — и ни о чем не переживай!

Амели еще раз попыталась убедить девушку, что все в порядке, но в итоге неохотно последовала указаниям. Пока Амели держала руку под холодной водой, Лена бормотала успокаивающие фразы вроде «вот и все, дорогуша, не переживай, ты молодчина».

В конце концов Амели собралась с духом и сказала то, что крайне редко произносила вслух:

— Я… извиняюсь, — пробормотала она, и в её голосе не было той уверенности, которую она собиралась вложить. — Ты не должна была услышать это.

— Эй, я не осуждаю! — быстро ответила Лена. — Тебе нужно зарабатывать деньги. И тебе нужно есть. — Честно говоря, Лена была рада, что услышала все это. Таинственное создание по ту сторону провода было действительно человеком.

— Ты говоришь прямо как моя подруга, — невольно подметила Амели. Сомбра часто говорила раздражающие вещи вроде «заработай эти деньги, детка», когда они пересекались.

— Твоя подруга, должно быть, крутая!

— Если бы. — Амели почувствовала себя несколько спокойнее теперь, когда боль притупилась, и в привычной манере произнесла: — Раз уж ты слышала все это, мне придется тебя убить.

— Удачи с поисками, мадам! — поддразнила Лена. Она была так слепа. Как глупый щенок.

— Значит… — Амели осеклась, будучи сегодня особенно щедрой. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе в общении с твоей соседкой.

— Ну… да. В точку.

— Насколько я помню, ты отчаянно нуждаешься в моей помощи. Так что если ты используешь те ужасные фразы для подката, я лично поколочу тебя.

— Ладно, я все поняла… Но разве они настолько ужасные?

— Пф-ф, я тебя умоляю.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. И что ты предложишь? — спросила Лена с искренним любопытством.

Амели прижала палец к губам.

— Вот что я скажу тебе, chérie: я научу тебя такой фразе, что она не устоит.

— Ч-чт… Но у меня уже есть парочка своих! — обиженно возразила Лена. Молчание на том конце провода было куда красноречивее любых слов. — Пожалуйста, научи меня этой фразе.

— Считай, что это бесплатная услуга. — Следующие несколько минут Амели посвятила обучению Лены фразы на французском, которую ей было бы крайне приятно услышать от любящей капусту соседки. Произношение Лены было ужасным, но в конце концов она выучила фразу наизусть.

— И все же, что это значит? — в итоге спросила Лена.

— Не так быстро, — хмыкнула Амели. — Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Я к тому… Могу ли я?.. — честно призналась Лена.

— Если ты сомневаешься, то у меня есть предложение.

— Я слушаю…

— Если ты позвонишь мне потом и расскажешь, как все прошло с твоей соседкой, то звонок будет бесплатным.

Лена была приятно потрясена.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо, конечно, но в этом нет необходимости.

— Правда?

— Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой, и ты мне помогаешь. Я рада платить за услуги. — Лена усмехнулась. — Думаю, я все равно позвоню тебе позже.

— Оказывается, ты можешь быть обаятельной.

Лена издала неопределенный звук, нечто среднее между обиженным фырканьем и смешком.

— Ты так груба со всеми своими клиентами?

— Нет, ты особенная.

— Готова побиться об заклад: ты говоришь это всем мужчинам.

— Есть за мной такой грешок, — призналась Амели. — Но, если честно, рада, что не нужно изображать удивление, слыша о чьем-то предполагаемо огромном члене.

Лена разразилась смехом.

— Пф-ф-ф! Еще не вечер… Ладно, шучу. Это прозвучало ужасно. Тебя не утомляют всякие придурки?

Амели пожала плечами.

— Они мои клиенты. И на них можно легко нажиться.

Почему-то это натолкнуло Лену на мысли о том, что она сама выглядела как дурочка, пытаясь в первую встречу произвести хорошее впечатление на соседку, и ей стало в два раза хуже.

— Огромная уважуха тебе. Мне нужно кое в чем тебе признаться… На самом деле я не такая высокая, как утверждала!

— Какая неожиданность.

— Хотя бы изобрази удивление!

— Твой голос слишком милый для высокой девушки, — почти что нежно произнесла Амели.

— Но я привлекательна, и этого у меня не отнять.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

Лена развалилась на кровати, глядя в потолок, и легко улыбалась. Не таким она представляла себе этот звонок, но ей все нравилось.

— Ты можешь научить меня еще каким-нибудь фразам?

— А это уже за дополнительную плату.

— Превосходно… А как сказать «извини» по-французски?

Амели удивленно вскинула бровь.

— А тебе зачем?

— Понимаешь, просто хотела бы извиниться перед соседкой. Не хочу отпугнуть её своей неотразимостью.

— Какая милая глупышка, — фыркнула Амели.

— Вот спасибо, — ответила Лена с неприкрытым сарказмом.

В глубине души Амели хотелось, чтобы у неё был телефон со шнуром. Чтобы она могла накручивать его на пальцы, размышляя о чем-то своем во время бесед с девчонкой.

— Надеюсь, в этом не будет необходимости.

Лена на мгновение замолчала.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, ты сказала, что весьма привлекательна, разве нет? — поддразнила Амели.

— Черт, не стану с этим спорить! — Лена посмотрела на время, и её сердце упало в пятки, когда она посчитала минуты. — Ничего себе. Пора бежать, дорогуша. Нужно оставить деньги для следующего звонка.

— Прекрасно. Adieu, chérie. — Амели послала воздушный поцелуй. Лене показалось, будто она на самом деле почувствовала его. Ей пришлось напомнить себе, что для женщины это была всего лишь работа.

— Пока, дорогуша.

Всю следующую неделю Амели внимательно следила за взбалмошной девчонкой с растрепанными волосами. На пороге каждый божий день по-прежнему оставляли кочан капусты. Несколько раз Амели замечала Лену, но та постоянно отводила взгляд с виноватым выражением лица. Это было своего рода вызовом для Амели, и она поймала себя на том, что чаще обычного выходит из квартиры с одной лишь целью: нещадно подразнить девчонку.

Она надевала чуть более открытую одежду во время своих пробежек. Она занималась мытьем машины в белой футболке, не особо следя, куда направляет шланг. Амели видела, как девушка поперхнулась напитком, стоя на балконе. «Je te vois [5]», — довольно бормотала она себе под нос. Для неё это была весьма занимательная игра в кошки-мышки.

В один день Амели наконец-то удалось поймать Лену, когда та выходила забрать почту. Лена покраснела, едва завидев её; в одной руке она вертела ключи, в другой — держала стопку писем. Амели ничем себя не выдала: она уже сплела свою сеть — оставалось только ждать. Она с непоколебимым спокойствием забрала свою почту. Лена вскрикнула, прищемив палец, когда пыталась захлопнуть крошечный почтовый ящик. Амели едва не усмехнулась, выдавая себя. И в самом деле привлекательная.

Когда уже казалось, что Лена поспешно ретируется и их игра продолжится, та остановилась и, собрав в кулак все свое мужество, произнесла писклявое «Привет».

Амели бросила на неё надменный взгляд и ничего не сказала. Девчонке придется хорошенько постараться. Та положила письма под мышку и подошла.

— Я лишь еще раз хотела извиниться, что напугала тебя несколько дней назад.

Амели приподняла бровь — она ведь сказала Лене, что извиняться вовсе не обязательно.

— Мы не могли бы начать все сначала? Кстати, меня зовут Лена.

_«В яблочко»._

Амели вела себя надменно и даже не пыталась этого скрыть. Лена протянула руку для рукопожатия, но Амели лишь бросила на неё презрительный взгляд, поджав губы. Лена слегка сощурилась, принимая вызов, и прокашлялась. Это могло значить лишь одно: она собиралась сказать нечто умное, как сама считала, — эту привычку заметила Амели во время их бесед.

— Я хотела сказать кое-что еще… — и Лена, глядя Амели в глаза, с некоторым трудом произнесла: — Marche sur moi.

«Пожалуйста, унизь меня», — вот какой фразе Амели учила её по телефону. Она услышала искаженный, с британским акцентом вариант, но все же девчонке удалось это произнести.

Амели больше не могла сдерживать хищной улыбки и мрачного смешка. Она шагнула вперед, а Лена отпрянула назад, ударившись спиной о стену. Амели положила ладонь возле головы девушки, фактически зажимая ту в угол.

Лена тут же раскраснелась и начала паниковать.

— Э-э… Что? Что я такого сказала? — запинаясь, спросила она.

Амели прошлась пальцем по щеке Лены.

— Какая милая глупышка, — соблазнительно промурлыкала она. Девушка открыла рот от удивления и широко распахнула глаза, воспроизводя в голове голос Амели и столь знакомую фразу. Она быстро поняла что к чему, но все равно пребывала в растерянности.

— Ты — это она, — выпалила Лена, совершенно сбитая с толку. — Но… как?.. — Не успела она узнать что-либо, как её снисходительно похлопали по щеке.

— Спасибо, что сказала эту фразу, chérie. Теперь мы квиты. — Покинув личное пространство Лены, Амели отстранилась с едкой ухмылкой на лице. Держа письма в руке, она ушла прочь, покачивая бедрами. Лена была так оскорблена и распалена, что могла лишь прожигать взглядом спину женщины, которая вскоре скрылась из виду. Она даже и не заметила другую свою соседку, которая также забирала почту, пока та не захлопнула почтовый ящик, едва не доведя Лену до сердечного приступа.

Лена повернулась к Ане, все еще ошеломленная.

— Да как у неё наглости хватило! — воскликнула она, показывая дрожащим большим пальцем вслед Амели.

— Думаю, ты была права, Лена… — Ана понимающе усмехнулась. — Она действительно хочет сделать из тебя отбивную. А потом — съесть!

— Господи, кэп, сжальтесь надо мной.

— Кстати, ты обронила письма, — уходя, подметила Ана. Лена второпях начала поднимать конверты с пола.

Хана проводила стрим, в пух и прах разбивая Лусио в игре Mario Kart, когда её любимым зрителям довелось услышать возглас Лены («Ребята, черт возьми!»), которая буквально с ноги открыла дверь. Хана вскрикнула от удивления, отвлекаясь, что позволило Лусио выбиться вперед. Ну и противный засранец. Лена пронеслась по квартире подобно урагану, бросая письма на кухонный стол и бормоча что-то о горячих раздражающих соседях, пока Хана пыталась выбить контроллер из рук Лусио.

— Я должна перезвонить ей, ребята! Подумать только!.. — крикнула Лена им, исчезая в комнате и закрывая за собой дверь. Хана моргнула, прежде чем вернуться обратно к игре.

— О чем это она?

Лусио пожал плечами.

— Оказалось, та горячая соседка — секс-оператор, с которым она разговаривала пару дней назад. Разве ты не обратила внимания? — спросил Лусио, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— О-о-оу. — Хана сделала глоток «Маунтин Дью», а затем повернулась к нему, еще более озадаченная. — Что, прости?

Лусио присвистнул, выражая крайнее раздражение.

— Ну и плохо ты слушаешь.

— Да нет же!

— А еще ты отстойно играешь в эту игру, съела?! — Заиграли фанфары, и сразу стало понятно, что одержал победу Лусио.

— Что? Так нечестно, Лу!

Сытый по горло капустой, Габриэль рылся в холодильнике, когда Амели вернулась в квартиру с письмами в руке. Он сразу же заметил: с ней что-то было не так.

— Прекрати улыбаться. Это… жутковато, — недовольно проворчал он, беря стаканчик йогурта. Выражение на лице Амели тут же сменилось на раздраженное.

— И что ты делаешь? — спросила она, кивая на йогурт. Габриэль гордо поднял ложку.

— А на что похоже? Еще одна капуста — и я прибью кого-нибудь.

— Но я думала, ты решил стать вегетарианцем.

— Как тебе прекрасно известно. — Габриэль нахмурился, и шрам на его лице скривился.

Но теперь Амели улыбалась по совершенно другой причине.

— Йогурт — невегетарианская еда. Желатин делают из тканей животных.

Рука с ложкой замерла на полпути ко рту, и Габриэль, сощурившись, сказал:

— Мне это Сомбра принесла.

Амели приподняла бровь, и Габриэль стукнул ложкой по кухонному столу, рыча:

— Чертова Сомбра!

— На самом деле стоило бы догадаться, Гейб, — поддела Амели мужчину, который, топая ногами, пошел мимо неё к двери. — И куда ты собрался?

— Уже слишком поздно отступать. Я собираюсь купить пачку ребрышек. — Он взял пальто и излишне театрально ушел, прошелестев одеждой и хлопнув дверью. Амели покачала головой. Если у Габриэля что-то не получалось, он с завидным рвением кидался в другую крайность.

К слову о завидном рвении… Мысли Амели снова вернулись к её соседке, которую она несколько минут назад оставила стоять в коридоре как дурочку. От картинки в голове Амели радостно заулыбалась, а по телу пробежались приятные мурашки. Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз так веселилась, флиртуя с девушками.

Доставая рабочий телефон, Амели задумалась, перезвонит ли ей Лена. Вероятно, она спугнула её той последней выходкой. Досадно, если так. Ей нравились их беседы.

Так что когда рабочий телефон завибрировал и на экране высветился номер, губы Амели медленно расползлись в коварной улыбке. Она ответила, изящно взмахнув рукой и перекинув хвост через плечо.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Уже соскучилась?

— Так ты все это время знала, что это была я? — сразу же потребовала ответа Лена. Она была похожа на взъерошенного щенка, и Амели была как никогда довольна.

— Oui.

— Клянусь сиськами королевы: это безумное стечение обстоятельств! Честное слово, я не знала, кому звонила. Уверяю: я не следила за тобой намеренно! — быстро объяснила Лена.

— Не беспокойся: я верю тебе.

— Слава богу.

— За мной тоже есть небольшой грешок: я сама следила за тобой.

— В самом деле? — В голосе Лены звучало удивление.

— Не могла устоять, chérie. Ты была такой сладкой мишенью.

Лена покраснела до самых кончиков ушей, не понимая, действительно ли Амели с ней флиртует или же это часть работы.

— А это не противоречит политике секс-операторов?

— Тут я устанавливаю правила.

— Теперь мы говорим на одном языке. Кстати, что, черт возьми, ты заставила меня сказать на французском, дьяволица?

— М-м? Ты всего-то вежливо попросила унизить себя.

— Боже мой! Ну ты и нахалка! — Лена каталась со смеху. — Мы еще не квиты!

— Разве?

— Нет! Я тебе еще отомщу.

— И как же ты собираешься это сделать? — спросила Амели, понизив голос.

— Что на тебе надето? — в тон ей смело спросила Лена.

— Ничего, — привычно ответила Амели.

— Лгунья. Я видела тебя пять минут назад, — произнесла гордая собой Лена.

Амели довольно фыркнула.

— Твоя правда.

— Кажется, тебе было крайне удобно в спортивном костюме и тапочках. — Теперь настала очередь Лены дразнить.

— Merde. Теперь, когда ты знаешь мой самый ужасный секрет, мне придется тебя убить.

— Для этого у тебя сосед? Потому что я бы поверила, что он убивает за деньги.

— Габриэль? Конечно, у него есть и другие функции помимо готовки.

— Я знаю, как зовут мрачного жнеца. А как зовут тебя, дорогуша? Я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени.

Обычно Амели использовала готовый псевдоним, но после недолгих размышлений, пожав плечами, сказала свое настоящее имя. Раз уж девчонка была её соседкой, не было смысла его скрывать.

— Амели.

— Амели. — Лена без особого успеха попыталась точно скопировать мелодичную манеру речи женщины. — Должна сказать, Амели, я не ожидала, что настоящая ты окажешься такой же сексуальной, как и твой голос.

— Не стоит так удивляться.

— Мне-то казалось, что ты старая дева с сексуальным голосом, которая пытается прокормить внуков. Ты не думай — я нисколько не против.

— Тебе не стоит так оскорблять другую свою соседку — Амари.

— О чем это ты? — судорожно вздохнув, спросила Лена. Неужели и её пожилая соседка занималась… этим?! — Погоди… Нет. Ну нет. Это ведь не правда?

— …Нет.

— Ты… Да тебе нравится издеваться надо мной, да?

Амели сухо рассмеялась.

— Ты всегда можешь заглянуть в мой видеочат, чтобы увидеть, насколько… горячая я на самом деле.

— Твой… видеочат? — Во рту у Лены неожиданно пересохло, а воротник… он всегда был таким удушливым? — Может, гляну позже.

— М-м. — Амели, казалось, никак на это не отреагировала, но Лену не покидало тревожное чувство. Она не понимала, с кем говорит на самом деле: с настоящей Амели или с леди «один “выстрел’’ — один труп».

— Как же это странно. Ведь странно, правда? То, что ты знаешь, кто я.

Француженка, казалось, впервые за их беседу задумалась.

— Это просто неслыханно. Но я не возражаю.

Лена не была уверена, так ли это на самом деле. Ей нужно было убедиться.

— Значит… Ты и Габриэль…

— Что? — с напускной скромностью спросила Амели.

— Ну, вы… Сама понимаешь.

— Будь это так, его парню очень не понравилось бы.

— О. Приму к сведению. Значит, он предпочитает другой тип мяса.

Ответ последовал не сразу. Лена уже задумалась, не разъединило ли их, когда услышала тихий сдержанный смех. Она заметно оживилась, получив реакцию, которая — она знала! — не была фальшивой.

— Определенно, — ответила Амели, как только ей удалось подавить смех. — Правда, боюсь, он решил перестать быть вегетарианцем где-то пять минут назад.

— Значит, полагаю, нам больше не нужно таскать капусту?

— Какая жалость.

Между ними повисло довольно уютное молчание.

— И что теперь?

Амели с вниманием отнеслась к неуверенному вопросу:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, ты профессионалка. Чем еще ты обычно занимаешься во время подобных звонков? — Лена произнесла это так, что стало понятно, в каком направлении она хотела вести этот разговор.

Сладкое напряжение внизу живота побудило Амели действовать вразрез с привычной схемой. Обычно она с легкостью могла заниматься несколькими делами, отвечая на звонок, но, общаясь с Леной, не хотела ни на что отвлекаться. Скинув тапочки и пройдя в комнату, Амели приняла решение.

— Я не хочу заниматься тем, чем обычно.

— Меня все устраивает. А чем ты хочешь заняться?

Спортивные штаны упали на пол, и она переступила через них.

— Помнишь, что на мне надето?

Амели прошлась пальцами по резинке трусов.

— Ну и?

— Я сейчас все это снимаю.

Лена тяжело сглотнула, уловив звук шуршащей ткани.

— А теперь я лежу на кровати в одном лишь нижнем белье. — Сексуальный голос Амели завораживал Лену.

— И без лифчика? — чуть ли не прошептала та.

Амели легла на спину и прошлась рукой по груди, тихо вздыхая.

— Без.

Лена закусила губу, представив это.

— О чем ты думаешь?

Амели прошлась холодными пальцами по груди, чувствуя, как соски затвердевают от прикосновений.

— О том, что впервые за долгое время я возбуждена. — Рука опустилась ниже, лаская внутреннюю сторону бедра. — И о том, что ты лишь в комнате от меня и это еще сильнее заводит.

Лена вздрогнула всем телом.

— Черт возьми, ты надо мной издеваешься. Я хочу увидеть тебя, — чуть ли не молила она, невольно сжимая пальцами простыню.

— Закрой глаза. — Лена так и сделала. С каждым словом Амели она лишь сильнее возбуждалась. — Ты в постели рядом со мной. Высокая и привлекательная, конечно. — Лена усмехнулась от этой фразы. — Это твои руки скользят по моим бедрам, еще сильнее распаляя с каждым новым прикосновением, — тихо произнесла она, рисуя картину для Лены, используя лишь свой голос. Негромкий стон только добавил картине красок.

— Снимай белье, — нерешительно попросила Лена. Амели так и сделала — приподняла бедра над кроватью и стянула последний предмет одежды. И казалось, будто бы Лена действительно была здесь и, не отрываясь, смотрела, как трусы падают на пол, дюйм за дюймом обнажая прекрасную кожу. Изголодавшись по прикосновениям и доверившись своим инстинктам, Лена включила воображение на полную.

— Я… я склоняюсь над тобой. Боже, какое же у тебя тело. Мои руки исследуют тебя подобно холсту, а мой язык… вырисовывает узоры. Я скольжу по твоему подбородку и шее. Твоя кожа пылает, где бы я ни коснулась. Это просто поразительно…

Амели прикусила губу, представив, как пропускает пальцы сквозь короткие волосы девушки.

— Ниже, Лена. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Какие мы чувствительные, м-м? — Лена уткнулась лицом в подушку. — Думаю, тебе нравятся легкие укусы.

— Правильно думаешь. — Амели облизала пальцы и дотронулась ими до груди, довольная участливостью Лены.

— Терпение, дорогуша. Я хочу насладиться моментом. Я хочу ласкать и терзать твою грудь до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь выгибаться мне навстречу.

Стон удовольствия сорвался с губ Амели, когда она начала грубо потягивать свои соски, как и описывала Лена.

— Твои волосы созданы для того, чтобы за них тянули.

— Я нисколько не против.

— Значит, ты не возражаешь, если я потяну тебя чуть дальше… — нетерпеливо подстегнула Амели. Внизу живота все горело, требуя внимания.

В этот раз контролируя ситуацию, Лена не собиралась так просто уступать. Она без лишней застенчивости спросила:

— Может, если ты скажешь «пожалуйста»?

Амели лишь усмехнулась на это.

— Как поживают твои шаловливые руки? — пробормотала Лена.

— Эм… quoi? — непонимающе спросила Амели.

— Ты уже трогала себя _там_? — повторила вопрос Лена.

Амели облизала пересохшие губы.

— Non…

Лена победно усмехнулась.

— Не волнуйся, скоро я доберусь и дотуда. Я хочу изучить тебя получше. Боже, я буквально чувствую тебя.

От её слов Амели вздрогнула всем телом.

— Если ты не поторопишься, я убью тебя.

Лена беззаботно рассмеялась ей в ухо.

— Знаю, тебе нравится угрожать, но теперь меня не запугать, дорогуша!

Бедра Амели напряглись, когда она опустила руку ниже. Она едва сдержала недовольный стон.

— _S'il vous plaît_ , Лена.

У Лены перехватило дыхание.

— Черт, и как устоять перед этим.

В тех редких случаях, когда Амели давала себе волю, она отличалась молчаливостью. Во время рабочих звонков она мастерски блефовала. Но стон, который сорвался с её губ, когда она запустила пальцы между ног, был более чем реальным. Амели могла лишь представлять, насколько заведенной была девушка в соседней квартире, и это доставляло огромное удовольствие.

Она услышала учащенное дыхание Лены и приглушенный стон.

— Как себя чувствуешь, ma chérie? — спросила Амели.

Лена неловко расстегнула пуговицы на штанах одной рукой, боясь что-либо упустить.

— Словно еще немного — и я потеряю голову, — пробормотала она в подушку, пытаясь остыть. — Я думала об этом. С того самого дня, как увидела тебя, — виновато призналась она.

— Я знаю, — самодовольно ответила Амели низким томным голосом, от которого Лена буквально расплылась. — Мне нравятся круговые движения, но, если ты уделишь должное внимание клитору, я это высоко оценю, — поддразнила она, представляя, как Лена делает это.

— Черт, ты еще и поправляешь меня? В самом деле? — Лена неверяще рассмеялась. — Ладно. Говори, что делать, и я превзойду все твои ожидания.

— Какие громкие слова. — У Амели перехватило дыхание, когда она ласково прошлась пальцами по возбужденному клитору. — Знала бы ты, как у меня влажно между ног, — вздохнула она.

Лена простонала в подушку и начала двигать бедрами, представляя там чужую руку.

— Раздвинь ноги пошире… Мои пальцы скользят по твоему телу. Тебе очень хорошо… — Каждая фраза Амели была подобна нежному прикосновению шелка, скользящего между ног. Она полностью вошла в роль.

— Я так хочу почувствовать тебя… Можно, Амели? — взмолилась Лена.

— Так чего же ты ждешь, — нетерпеливо приказала Амели.

— О да, — простонала Лена, сгорая от предвкушения. Голова закружилась, когда она представила это во всех подробностях, продолжая тереться бедрами о матрас. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится, когда вырисовывают «алфавит».

— Ты в этом удивительно хороша. — Протяжная «р» и акцент, придававший каждому слову оттенок эротичности, все глубже затягивали Лену. Она даже не прикасалась к себе, а белье уже было мокрым насквозь.

— А теперь пальцы, — едва дыша, произнесла Амели. Она запустила пальцы себе между ног, раздвинув их еще шире. Закрыла глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться на своих ощущениях, запутавшись в собственной сети.

— Я люблю, когда быстро, — произнесла Лена между стонами. — Думаешь, справишься?

— Чтобы удовлетворить меня, одной скорости недостаточно, — промурлыкала Амели, соглашаясь. Она еще интенсивнее задвигала пальцами.

— Вау, — Лена тихо вздохнула. — Я сделаю так, как ты скажешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила.

— Какая услужливость, — хрипло усмехнулась Амели, двигая бедрами. Она пыталась войти так глубоко, как могла, едва не вставая на мостик.

— Mon dieu, — прошептала Амели себе под нос. Она была на грани оргазма, ощущая дыхание Лены у своего уха и пальцы, входящие все глубже. — Не останавливайся.

— И не мечтай, дорогуша, — прохрипела Лена в трубку. Амели простонала, роняя телефон на подушку, что противоречило политике компании, и подключила обе руки. Оторвав бедра от матраса, она активно ласкала клитор, чтобы наконец-то довести себя до оргазма. С именем Лены на губах она напрягла мышцы, продолжая двигать пальцами до тех пор, пока наслаждение не накрыло её с головой.

Лена пыталась уловить каждый звук, который издавала Амели. Ничего похожего на те симулированные оргазмы из рекламы. То, что она услышала, вызвало желание примчаться к соседской двери и внимать всему этому снова и снова. Тяжелое дыхание, тихие вздохи и даже скрип кровати звучали где-то вдали, и девушка как можно плотнее прижала многострадальный смартфон к уху.

Амели начала понемногу отходить от своего первого оргазма на работе. Дыхание перехватывало с каждым спазмом, она жадно хватала ртом воздух. И когда она успела закрыть глаза? Она и не заметила, что уронила рабочий телефон, пока Лена не позвала её.

— Неплохо, ma chérie, — томно прошептала Амели в трубку. Она поднесла скользкие пальцы к губам и громко облизала их, чтобы Лена услышала.

Англичанка едва слышно застонала. Судя по голосу, Амели была приятно уставшей и довольной, а вот Лена была готова ко второму заходу.

— Точно не зря позвонила, — сказала она. — Стоит как-нибудь повторить.

— Впервые я с тобой согласна, — ответила Амели уставшим голосом.

Лена едва не уронила телефон, перекладывая его в другую руку. У неё возникла глупая сиюминутная мысль, которая слетела с языка раньше, чем Лена растеряла всю свою решимость:

— Эм… Слушай, а я могла бы узнать твой номер?

— Лена, ты знаешь мой номер, — почти промурлыкала Амели в посторгазменной неге без единого намека на издевку. Это воодушевило Лену.

— Нет, твой… настоящий номер. — Она задержала дыхание. На десять секунд. На том конце провода воцарилась абсолютная тишина, и Лена постепенно начала паниковать: — Черт, это было весьма грубо с моей стороны, да? Мне не стоило предполагать…

_Клик._

Лена замерла, когда звонок неожиданно оборвался.

— Вот черт, — на выдохе бросила она, поднимаясь с кровати. Ну не идиотка ли она? Разумеется, Амели не была _по-настоящему_ заинтересована в ней, только в тех деньгах, которые получила с этого звонка. Лена почти что начала биться головой о стену от собственной глупости, если бы не стук в дверь. Лена не обратила на него внимания — она была слишком взволнованна и возбуждена.

— Эй, Лена? — крикнула Хана через дверь, заставив ту подпрыгнуть. — Длинная как жердь дама здесь по какому-то делу?

Хана отпрянула, когда дверь распахнулась и оттуда выскочила растрепанная Лена с широко открытыми от изумления глазами.

— Серьезно? — тут же спросила она и, заглянув через плечо соседки, действительно увидела Амели, лениво опирающуюся о дверной косяк. Её волосы были слегка растрепаны, и, похоже, она не заметила, что надела рубашку наизнанку. Но даже с учетом этого она выглядела чертовски хорошо. Амели лишь хищно усмехнулась, завидев Лену, и поманила её пальцем. Та послушалась и прошла мимо Ханы. В кои-то веки Лене было нечего сказать.

Но в этом и не было необходимости: Амели молча взяла девушку за руку ладонью вверх и начала выводить цифры.

— Последний звонок за мой счет, — подмигнув, сказала Амели, когда закончила писать. Её пальцы (все еще влажные, боже…) на секунду коснулись губ Лены. Словно в подтверждение того, что все было на самом деле. Лена и не думала, что может так краснеть. Как она ошибалась.

А затем высокая женщина исчезла в коридоре, оставив Лену с записанным на руке номером телефона — и явно не для рабочих звонков.

— И что это, черт возьми, было? — спросила крайне озадаченная Хана.


End file.
